


A Lovely Trap

by SunsetFadeout2x



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetFadeout2x/pseuds/SunsetFadeout2x
Summary: Barbara is tracking Poison Ivy and finds her conducting an experiment in the  Gotham Observatory. But when Barbara confronts her, she finds herself being drawn to Ivy's seductive charms.





	A Lovely Trap

The moonlight shone down on Gotham University. Few students crossed the courtyard, heading to their evening classes. All was calm.

Unbeknownst to the students, a figure perched high on the roof of a dormitory. Although hard to discern in the shadows, upon closer look, the silhouette of Batgirl became evident. Her cape gently swayed in the wind.

Barbara held up a pair of binoculars and glanced across the campus at the greenhouse observatory.  For the third night in a row, the lights were on despite no staff personnel in sight. Ever since she heard the observatory was the location of a new experiment in which greenhouse chemicals would be used to revive dead plants, she had a suspicion of who might be involved. And she was going to prove it.

At last, movement through the windows. Barbara focused her binoculars to see -- Poison Ivy. A subtle, mischievous look was in Ivy's eyes as she inspected the plants. Barbara lowered her binoculars and grinned.

"Got you," Barbara said aloud.

"Look!" someone shouted.

Barbara turned around to see two students stepping out onto the roof of the dormitory. "It's Batgirl!" the first shouted.

"Can I have your autograph?!" the second exclaimed.

"Sorry, duty calls," Barbara replied. She aimed her grappling hook off the edge and fired it at an adjacent building.

With that, she effortlessly leapt off the roof and swung down to a fire escape, leaving the two students watching in awe.

As Barbara jumped from the fire escape to the ground, yet another student spotted her and hollered, "Oh my God! It's Batgirl!" More bypassers looked in her direction, reaching for their cellphones.

_Great,_ Barbara thought. The last thing she needed tonight was a fan mob chasing her around campus.

"Oh the perks of being a superheroine," Barbara sighed. She darted to the dorms and hopped through an open window.

Inside, Barbara ran straight to her room and slipped inside. Mere seconds after shutting the door, she could hear students moving through the hallway shouting, _"Down here!"_

Quickly, Barbara took off her Batgirl costume and put on jeans and a blouse. Then, after a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey!!" a girl shouted at Barbara -- causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"Yes...?"

"Did you see where Batgirl went?"

"Uhh... no, but I heard someone running down that corridor," Barbara said, pointing far away.

"This way!" the girl shouted, and everyone followed, clearing the area.

Finally, peace and quiet. Barbara sighed. She checked her watch and headed outside.

*******

Approaching the observatory, Barbara looked up, but the lights were now off. _Damn._ Nonetheless, Barbara proceeded and entered the building.

At the top of the staircase, Barbara reached the door to the greenhouse labeled, 'Authorized Personnel Only.' First, she tried the doorknob. Then, she pulled out a lock pick.

In the greenhouse, tables and tables of leafy plants filled the room, illuminated by the moonlight. Soon, the door opened and Barbara entered. She crept through cautiously and checked the plants, which were flourishing.

_"Where's your mask?"_

Barbara spun around to see Poison Ivy standing across the room, wearing a green silk dress. Barbara was speechless.

"You know, you really shouldn't be in here without a mask," Ivy continued. "These plants produce chemicals and toxins. They're quite dangerous."

"Is that right?" Barbara shot back. "Then I assume the university is aware of it."

"Oh, Miss Gordon," Ivy chuckled. "I didn't recognize you in the shadows."

"Ivy. Overseeing a new experiment?"

"Think of me as a consultant. Tell me, Miss Gordon, have you taken up botany as a pastime?" Ivy teased. "You'd look cute in a lab coat."

Barbara was amused. "Trying to flatter me? I came to make sure there isn't anything here that shouldn't be."

Ivy smirked and walked forward. "Well, let's see... _you're here_ , aren't you? But I am rather glad you dropped in. Perhaps you can help me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm having a little trouble with a voyeur who shows up on the adjacent rooftop. You just missed her. She's been there for the past three nights, watching with binoculars. A little exciting if you think about it," Ivy said in a seductive tone.

Barbara paused, caught off guard. She wondered how much Ivy knew. "Describe her," Barbara said.

Ivy moved even closer, eyeing Barbara as she spoke. "Young, cute thing. Dresses in black. Wears a mask..."

Barbara's mind was racing. She was anxious, yet she did not back away. "Uh -- so this is Gotham City. There's a lot of people with masks out there," Barbara admitted.

Ivy grinned mischievously. "How about we try a little experiment of our own. You stay here with me tonight, and we see if that voyeur returns. If she does, you can go." Ivy rested her elbow on a table and leaned forward slightly, accentuating her cleavage.

By now, Barbara didn't even try to hide the fact that she was peeking. So much for being assertive. She was totally preoccupied by the alluring redhead. "And if she doesn't?"

"Then my intuition is correct, and you're in a bit of a predicament... Barbara dear," Ivy answered, temptingly.

"Interesting theory, Ivy..." Barbara said, inching her way to Ivy, not sure who was about to make the first move. "But you can't exactly prove it, can you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But we do have something in common."

"I'm listening."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Barbara nodded. Whatever Ivy had to offer, she wanted it.

Ivy smiled and leaned over to Barbara's ear. " _I shouldn't be in here either_ ," she whispered.

Barbara looked at her eyes, then her lips... "You're in a lot of trouble."

"That makes two of us."

Ivy leaned forward and kissed Barbara with fiery passion. Barbara gasped and found herself pulling Ivy toward her on instinct. She couldn't believe this was happening, but right now, nothing else mattered.

"My, my," Ivy said. "I _am_ glad you dropped in."

This time Barbara kissed Ivy. Ivy ran her hands around Barbara's body, and Barbara began doing the same to her. She moved her hands up over Ivy's tempting cleavage and caressed her breasts though the smooth, silky cloth of her dress. Ivy made the next move, unfastening the button on Barbara's jeans and slipping a hand inside, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Barbara. Their kisses continued as Ivy moved her hand back and forth.

Now breathing heavily, Barbara reached for the back of Ivy's dress, undid it, and slipped it down. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ivy's bare breasts and her sexy green panties. She just reached over, squeezed Ivy's amazing boobs, and kissed them. Ivy smiled.

Next, Ivy began tugging at Barbara's jeans. Wasting no time, Barbara kicked off her shoes and slipped out of the jeans. Then, she pulled off her blouse to reveal her lacy black bra.

" _Ooh_ ," Ivy said, licking her lips. She pushed her partner to the table, and Barbara scooted herself on top of it.

As they resumed their steamy kissing session, Ivy unfastened her partner's bra, and pulled it off. She caressed Barbara's soft breasts and drew circles around her nipples with her fingertips, making them stiff. Breathing hard, Barbara pulled Ivy up onto the table.

Ivy immediately turned Barbara around, leaned her forward, and pulled down her panties. She gave Barbara's ass a squeeze, followed by a sexy slap. Seeing Barbara's eyes widen in excitement, Ivy did it again.

"Naughty girl," Ivy said.

"I'm not the _only_ one," Barbara said, grabbing Ivy. She pulled her real close, their lips nearly touching. They shared another hot kiss.

Barbara traced her hand down Ivy's body to her panties. They locked eyes, and Ivy smirked as Barbara pulled the panties off. Then, Ivy leaned back and spread her legs, showing off her lovely pussy. Barbara could not resist a second longer. She moved forward and slowly started licking the wetness off Ivy's clit. Ivy just moaned softly, reached down, and mussed Barbara's hair.

The fiery redheads continued, and Barbara traced her finger gently along Ivy's labia. She began licking it, and Ivy's moans grew louder. "Mmm, very good..." Ivy purred.

Barbara looked up at Ivy as she continued to lick, circling her tongue over Ivy's sensitive clit. Ivy's rate of breathing increased, and she arched back in pleasure. She felt the heat of passion rising within. As Barbara continued working Ivy's wet cunt with her tongue, she reached up and caressed Ivy's breasts. Ivy moaned in approval and cupped her hands over Barbara's.

"Don't stop... _Ohh, Barbara..._ "

Ivy rocked her hips back, forth, and every which way as Barbara moved her tongue faster and faster, also moaning hard. Finally, Ivy gasped and closed her eyes as she climaxed. Tingling with pleasure, she rested her head on the table, and Barbara moved up, tracing her hands over Ivy's smooth body.

"I like your taste," Barbara said, leaning over Ivy.

"Me too," Ivy said, kissing Barbara's wet lips.

They sat up, and Ivy got beside Barbara. She started stroking Barbara's vulva with her hand. Barbara just watched, moaned, and put her head back as Ivy began sucking on her breasts. Then, she pressed her chest up against Barbara's. "Shit, that's amazing..." Barbara moaned.

"So is this."

Ivy slid a finger inside Barbara's wet pussy, and she gasped. Horny and brimming with lust, Barbara looked deep into Ivy's eyes. Ivy continued to finger her, gradually picking up pace. Then, she slid another finger in, and Barbara let out a long moan. Ivy leaned down and sucked Barbara's clit while continuing to finger fuck her.

_"Ohh yes... Ivy..."_ Barbara moaned. She could not get enough of it. She moved her body rhythmically to the building pleasure. Ivy grinned at the sight of her elated lover.

_"That's it... keep going..."_ Barbara gasped between moans.

"I intend to," Ivy said and went back to Barbara's juicy pussy.

Ivy knew Barbara was on the verge. She continued her steady pattern -- licking, sucking, and fingering. At last, Barbara came, writhing and moaning in ecstasy.

Catching her breath, Barbara watched as Ivy slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them up. Then, she pulled Ivy over, on top of her tingling body, and they kissed again.

"So... any sign of that masked voyeur?" Barbara asked, glancing at the window.

"I think she's wondering what to do now that she's been exposed," Ivy said smugly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Barbara toyed with the notion. "Perhaps we should continue watching for her."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, amused at the idea. " _Oh?_ "

"Yeah. You never know when she might show up," Barbara said, forming a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you made it this far :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
